


Лекарство от простуды

by Daywalker_Angie



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, целебнее всего это любовь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daywalker_Angie/pseuds/Daywalker_Angie
Summary: Каким-то невероятным образом Дирк умудрился заболеть. И Тодд предпринимает все усилия, чтобы вылечить объект своих переживаний.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 4





	Лекарство от простуды

Из окон угловой квартиры на втором этаже на улицу падал едва заметный, но радующий глаза свет рождественской гирлянды, единственной во всём доме. Тёмная пустующая улица обретала новые краски, и сердца редких прохожих начинали биться в праздничном ритме немного быстрее хотя бы на несколько минут. Однако же сердца обитателей квартиры с гирляндой вряд ли отстукивали весёлый ритм. Первый из них, шатен, свернувшийся под одеялом в клубок, пытался подавить вырывающийся из груди кашель, а второй, хмурый брюнет, нервно размешивал в стакане противовирусное лекарство, выразительно стуча ложкой о стенки посуды. Поглядывая на комок, съёжившийся в постели, он старательно пытался увильнуть от наступающего раздражения и заглушить приступ довольно сильного, даже неожиданно сильного беспокойства. Это же просто простуда, с чего тогда у Тодда так трясутся руки, а тело рвётся пойти и принести ещё тысячу одеял, да ещё и самому сверху лечь для верности, только чтобы Дирку стало хоть немного теплее.

Тодд осторожно присел на кровать:

— Дирк, тебе нужно выпить лекарство.

Ворох одеял не ответил. Вороху, по правде говоря, не очень нравились лекарства, и Тодд это знал.

— Дирк, тебе нужно выпить лекарства, — он надавил на слово «нужно», — иначе ты так все праздники проведёшь, придется отменять вечеринку, отменять всё, даже подарки.

Ворох шевельнулся, и оттуда медленно вылезла растрёпанная голова, сонно моргая:

— Давай сюда, — решительно прохрипел голос.

Тодд помог Дирку приподняться, аккуратно поддерживая его за спину, и поднёс к его губам стакан. Тот, морщась, медленно опустошил его, и тут же закашлялся, прикрываясь побледневшими руками, и, как краб в свою раковину, быстро заполз под одеяло, не глядя на Тодда и оставив на поверхности лишь макушку.

Через пару минут послышалось сопение — холистический детектив заснул. Странно было видеть Дирка таким. Тодд ловил себя на мысли, что ему уже физически не хватает этой бешеной энергии, владелец которой считает своей обязанностью его брать и тащить куда-то навстречу приключениям, этого вихря и буйства жизни вокруг него, словно это Тодд — центр мира, словно именно он вовлечён в череду невероятнейших событий. Сейчас же центром всего стал Дирк, в какой-то степени для Тодда он и раньше им был, но сейчас Бротцман не мог заставить себя думать ни о чём ином, кроме как вылечить Дирка.

Робко проведя пальцами по шоколадным волосам дремлющего детектива, Тодд еле слышно поднялся с кровати. Он всё ещё не мог понять, как этот энергичный и неубиваемый любимец Вселенной мог простудиться.   
— Надо бы ещё раз перемерить температуру, - пробубнил Тодд себе под нос.  
Он подхватил опустевший стакан и направился было на кухню, где лежал забытый термометр, как хриплый голос, доносящийся из-под вороха одеял, произнес:

— Я читал, что лучше всего температура проверяется прикосновением губ ко лбу.

Тодд остановился, ожидая, какую ещё гениальную фразу выдаст Джентли, но тот молчал. Тогда он сходил за градусником и вновь вернулся к кровати.

— В отличие от тебя, у меня нет никаких сверхспособностей, и губами я не умею определять температуру. Но мне нужно знать точную, чтобы понять, давать тебе жаропонижающее или нет, — и мысленно добавил: «Но поцеловал бы я тебя с радостью». — Держи.

— Тодд, у меня совсем нет сил вытаскивать руки из-под теплого одеяла, брать что-то, а потом обратно всё это…

— Ладно-ладно, я его сам тебе поставлю, — Тодд, вздыхая, откинул одеяло до живота Дирка, наклонился над ним, чтобы было удобнее, и вставил тому под мышку градусник. Только через секунду он понял, что находится над самым лицом Дирка, он даже чувствует его горячее дыхание на своей щеке, и стоит Тодду перевести глаза с его груди, как он тотчас встретится с затягивающими глазами друга. Тодд не был уверен, что готов к этому. К такому вообще можно быть готовым? Выдохнув, он всё же перевёл взгляд на лежащего под ним парня.

Дыхание было по-прежнему горячее, но теперь не только из-за болезни. И не только у Дирка. Они просто смотрели друг на друга, не делая никаких других движений, просто смотрели так, словно не виделись тысячу лет, словно это было единственно важным, что может иметь смысл. Хотя на самом деле просто Дирк последние двое суток много спал и мало открывал глаза, а Тодд постоянно сдерживался, чтобы не воспользоваться этим шансом и не рассмотреть спящего Дирка лучше, он не хотел усложнять и так сложные отношения между ними. Так и избегали друг друга. Поэтому сейчас он нависал над Дирком, упираясь руками по обеим сторонам от его плеч, и просто смотрел на него.

— Вот интересный факт: если собрать всё электричество, которое скопилось между нами, то можно запустить одну новую машину времени. Правда… — Тодд, сам того не замечая, склонялся всё ближе к Дирку, так что последнее слово Дирк практически выдохнул Тодду в губы.

— Правда, что?

— Правда, я бы скорей предложил заняться кое-чем другим, что может помочь мне скорее выздороветь. Если, конечно, ты не боишься заразиться. 

Тодд фыркнул.

— Я же не боялся этого раньше, когда я дул на ложку, когда кормил тебя супом; когда спал с тобой рядом, чтобы ты не мёрз ночью, или когда…

— Я понял, — улыбнулся Дирк, впервые за всё время своей болезни.

— Тогда надеюсь, что это тебе действительно поможет, - и уже не сдерживаемый ничем, Тодд прижался к губам Дирка, чувствуя вкус лимонного лекарства, который показался ему ужасно приятным, и углубил поцелуй, когда руки Дирка сначала мягко, но затем сильнее обхватили спину Бротцмана. Кажется, такие методы лечения срабатывают мгновенно.


End file.
